They Call That Romantic?
by SuperheroPajamaGirl
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UP! Rogue and Lance go to Wal-Mart ‘cause Pietro can’t wait 3 hours for junk food. What'll happen? More then they thought...Chapter 4: End and title meaning :) [complete!]
1. Chapter 1

RM: Okay okay, I know: it's a little cheesy. But it's gonna be cute, right? What CAN'T happen at Wal-Mart?? It's better then it sounds...I think...^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or Wal-Mart  
  
Summary: Rogue and Lance go to Wal-Mart 'cause Pietro can't wait three hours for junk food. What happens? Kitty's mad at Lance and Rogue's free...hum...wait and see ^_~ Not set at the X mansion or BoM house...I really don't know where it is...lol  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~~They Call That Romantic? Chapter 1~~  
  
"We've got no food?! WE'VE_GOT_NO_FOOD?!?!" Pietro was frantically opening cabinets and drawers in the kitchen. "NO_FOOD?!" Sitting at the kitchen table, staring at Pietro with raised eyebrows, Rogue and Wanda looked at each other. What the heck was he talkin' about?  
  
"Pietro, what are ya doin'?" Rogue asked carefully.  
  
Pietro turned around and gave her his best 'are you STUPID?!' look.  
  
"Lookin-fer-food,-duh!"  
  
"What's that?" She asked, pointing to a box on one of the cabinet shelves.  
  
"That's not FOOD, that's HEALTHY!" Rogue rolled her eyes.  
  
"Like there's a difference," She muttered.  
  
"Where's the food, yo?" Todd asked, opening the refrigerator door and peering in.  
  
"I'm already checked there," Pietro said miserably.  
  
"Where the heck are we gonna get food, yo?"  
  
"The place they SELL it?" Pietro offered hopefully.  
  
"Oh no ya don't!" Wanda stood up. "The LAST time we let you go to the store alone you came back with a maxed out credit card and five bags full of candy!!" She screamed at him.  
  
"THEY WERE ON SALE!!  
  
"THAT DOESN'T MATTER!!"   
  
"She's so cute when she's angry," Todd said dreamily. Rogue elbowed him in the rib. "What I do?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Okay okay! AH'LL go!" Rogue said, grabbing the keys to Pietro's car off the table.  
  
"Not my baby!!" He cried.  
  
"Pleeeeeeease?" She flashed the well known 'Puppy-dog-pout'. Todd nudged Fred.   
  
"Using his own poison against him," He said. Fred chuckled.  
  
"I can never loss to you," He muttered.  
  
"Thank ya Petey!" Rogue smiled her innocent smile. "Now which one of you bums is goin' with me?"  
  
Just then there were loud voices coming from down the hall. The words had been heard before, MANY times before:  
  
"Lance Alvers get back here!" A shrieking voice known as "The Bad Side of Kitty You Never Hope to Get On In Your Whole Entire Life" came from one of the back rooms.  
  
"Get back here! You're not going anywhere!!"  
  
A mumble of curse words followed. Lance was in deep trouble now, and they hadn't been there more then two days. Sure enough, he came running down the hall with a red face, laughing to himself, his hair flying wild.   
  
"I'll go, as long as we get goin' quick,"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I still can't believe he calls this his baby," Lance muttered as he opened the passenger door and got in.  
  
"Why? Ah love this car!" Rogue put the keys in the ignition. Pietro's "baby" was a shiny black 1998 Saturn. He had bought it three years before from a used car dealership and "fell in love with it".  
  
"Whatever," Lance said as Rogue pulled it out of the garage.  
  
Rogue laughed. "Isn't that Kitty's line?" It was supposed to rain hard in about half an hour according to the news, and it was going to last from three to five hours. Rogue knew as well as anyone else that Pietro ABSOLUTLY COULD NOT wait that long for junk food, so she headed down the driveway of the house and onto the road.  
  
"Well, she's probably not gonna say a word to me for awhile," He said.  
  
"Wha'cha do this time?"   
  
"Hey! What makes you think I did something?"  
  
Rogue stopped at a red light. "Because ta Kitty, it's ALWAYS somethin' ya did!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
RM: Did ya like it?? I've got chapter 2 almost done, and this time I actually know where the plot is going! Yay! Please don't forget to review!! 


	2. Chapter 2

RM: Since I got some really nice reviews ((thanx so much guys!!)) I'm going on! Yay! I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. If I did Lance would so leave Kitty ((Kitty and Piotr, I mean come_on!)) and fight Pietro for Rogue!! Ya! *throws air punches* Go Lancey!! ^_^  
  
Summary: The storm comes early and soaks Rogue and Lance in the Wal-Mart parking lot. They get stuff and head for the check out. It's raining hard out....so hard they can't see where the car is....that may cause a problem....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue ran a hand though her hair and sighed. "We're nevea gonna make it," She muttered.  
  
"Ready?" Lance asked with a smirk.  
  
"Why not?" She rolled her eyes and opened the door. Slamming it behind her, she started to walk towards the entrance.   
  
"Hey wait up!" Lance yelled, running after her. She turned around and crossed her arms.  
  
"Lahke Ah'd wait f' YOU!" She said, sticking out her tongue. He caught up to her.  
  
"Uh, why are we at Wal-Mart?" He asked, scanning the parking lot.  
  
"We don't have a Target here,"   
  
He shuttered. "I hate this place,"  
  
"Why?" Rogue smiled. Lance suffering from "Wal-Martaphobia"?  
  
"All the freaks come here," Rogue raised an eyebrow.  
  
"An' where are WE on that chart?" She asked, making a point.  
  
"Not like THAT, the scary people,"   
  
"Hum," She said, trying to sound a little perturbed. But of course, she really wasn't. Wal-Martaphobia seemed to be an illness many members of the brotherhood suffered fro--Her trail of thought faded as several rain droplets fell on her nose at once. The storm was coming early.  
  
"Oh shit. Run!" Lance's voice was muffled by a passing car, but Rogue felt a grip around her arm and in seconds she was being pulled forward. By the time the two ran under the overhang before the entrance they were soaked.  
  
"Gawd," Rogue muttered, looking down at her cloths. As soon as they walked through the sliding doors eyes bore into their skin.  
  
"What's their problem? They think we look like mutants?" Lance mumbled angrily. A little boy sitting on one of the benches stared at him with wide blue eyes. Lance glared and the boy started to wail. A woman rushed up to him, cradling the small boy in her arms, throwing Lance a harsh glance. It seemed like everyone was looking at them, from the woman in a blue vest-thing setting up a display, to every pair of eyes in the group of teenage girls in small tops and mini skirts walking in the other directions, looking of their shoulders. Rogue pinched his arm, an amused look on her face. "What?" He asked, following her as she got a basket. She smiled.  
  
"They don' think we're mutants, they think we're freaks, Alvers," She whispered, looking over her shoulder as they started to walk to the candy isle in the back. The eyes seemed to be glued.  
  
"Don't they have anything else to do?" Lance muttered.  
  
"If they did, they wouldn't be here watchin' us,"   
  
As they walked passed the clothing section Lance thought about what Rogue had said. They wear wearing the usual. Tore jeans an that old leather jacket, black skirt, black tank top, green gauss-ish stuff. Nothing weird. No rainbow knee socks, no bright green hair. They hadn't even said anything...  
  
"Hey," Rogue elbowed him in the rib, taking him out of his thoughts.  
  
"What?" She rolled her eyes, turning into an aisle.  
  
"Ah suggest ya pick somethin' out, 'cause Petey's not gonna share," She said, tossing a bag of gummy bear into the basket.  
  
"Ketch," He said, throwing her a bag. She looked up and caught it one-handed before it hit her in the face. She glared at him for a second, then read the front.  
  
"Hershey Kisses?" She tried desperately to hold back laughter.  
  
"Hey, nothing wrong with chocolate," He muttered. **Manly, Lance, very manly** She thought.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The two walked up to a cash register with five bags of candy, hair spray, and a bottle of Ibuprofen. Rogue plopped the basket onto the counter and a woman seeming to be about thirty looked up from the magazine she was reading.  
  
"Is that all fer ya taday?" She asked in a bored tone. Rogue nodded. The cashier glanced at Lance then began to scan the bags of candy. When she was done, she place two bags off to the side.  
  
"That'll be twelve fifty," She said. Rogue reached into her back pocket and pulled out fifteen dollars. The woman flashed a weird look, but took the money and gave her change. "Have a nice day and thank you for shopping Wal-Mart," She said, turning back to her magazine.  
  
Rogue grabbed the bags off the counter and started to walk towards the exit when Lance tugged on her sleeve. She looked over at him.  
  
"It's still raining," He said.  
  
"Ah didn't notice," She said sarcastically.  
  
"I mean it's still raining hard,"   
  
"So?"  
  
"I don't wanna get wet," She coughed, again trying not to laugh.  
  
"Wet? Yer ALREADY wet," She said, looking at his dripping hair.  
  
"Alright, but your the one who's gotta find the car," He said, walking out the sliding door once again. She followed and saw what he meant. The rain was blinding. And deafening.  
  
"See?" He said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Aww shut up, Ah can find it,"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. Chapter 3

RM: Sorry it took so long for this chapter, I swear it'll be worth it. Please don't forget to review!  
  
Disclaimer: refer to the last chapter...or the one before that...  
  
Summary: The pair momentarily give up on finding Pietro's car, and a security guard comes to Lance's rescue after Rogue beats him up...sorta kinda...lol  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Lance felt a gloved hand pull him by the arm out into the rain. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked. Either she didn't hear him, or chose to ignore him. Either way.  
  
"Shaddup," She mumbled, pulling him in one direction. Glancing back his way, Rogue saw his hair was all flopped down in his eyes. She couldn't help but laugh. "Wait..." She stopped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where'd we park? Yer' the one who's spost' ta remember!" She let go of his arm.  
  
"ME?" He asked, turning around. There was nothing but rain. "Rogue?" He called.  
  
"Huh?" Came a muffled voice from his left.  
  
"You can't find the car, can you?" He smiled. Something hit the back of his head, hard. "Ow!"  
  
"It's what ya get, moron," Lance whipped around to see a soaking Rogue, blue plastic bags still around her wrist; glaring needle-sharp daggers. He laughed all the way to the overhang.  
  
Rubbing the water from his eyes, he shook his head like a dog, sending mini raindrops flinging onto the side of Rogue's face.  
  
She absently brushed them away, continuing to squint into the downpour. "Listen, I know this has something to do with pride, but-"  
  
"Which one?" She mumbled. After she realized she said it, she wished she hadn't.   
  
Lance looked down at her. "DON'T bring her into this," He warned. She averted her gaze to meet his.   
  
"Why, ya scared?" She countered fearlessly.  
  
He didn't know how to answer. Honestly he didn't. To come off as a wimp to an obviously anything-but girl would be humiliating, but to be a lair? She knew. There was no escaping. The only person alive who hardly showed any emotions, knew about his. This, he thought, was cruel irony. Remember where he had learned the line, a smile crept onto his face. A Disney movie. Something about an emperor....and a llama.....  
  
His memories were cut short by a sudden blow from behind to the back of his knee, sending him to the floor face down.  
  
"Don't lie," She growled. "Don't be like them,"   
  
Just then a security guard rushed up to him. "Is this girl bothering you, son?" The man asked, looking between the two. The smile returned to Lance as he looked up at Rogue's sarcastic, yet questioning face. Well, was she?   
  
"No," He answered simply. The guard hesitated. He didn't like her, and he didn't like him covering for her. He helped the boy up and left. There were still donuts in the lounge.  
  
"Ya are such a hypocrite," She sighed. The rain had lessened to more of a shower of drops, and the cars in the parking lot became more visible. She turned around and began looking again, walking slowly down the street.  
  
Deciding to let the hypocrite one go (as he didn't fully know what it was), another thought came to mind. He ran after her.  
  
"Ya know, I kinda like 'em rough," He said from about a foot behind her. She pivoted around.  
  
"An' ah like 'em dead, there a difference?" She yelled. The mischievous smile vanished form his face. They stood there, just like that, not knowing what to say. She stopped breathing hard after a few seconds. He reached out, very slowly for some reason. She flinched. He took his hand back.  
  
"I can't touch you," He said, without thinking she might already know this by now.  
  
But instead of saying the obvious, Rogue said what she told herself over, and over again. "It's not a matter of can't. It's a matter of will,"  
  
She didn't expect him to understand. Lance Alvers didn't have the reputation he had by having a quick wit, and those kinda things just didn't change over night. But for Lance, there could be some exceptions.  
  
----------------------------------------------------- 


	4. Chapter 4 last chapter!

RM: The last chapter! The meaning of the whole title. The big crescendo! Oh yea, I'd like to thank Anigen for some of the ideas. Thanx! :)   
  
Note: I have nothing against Pietro or Kitty (don't even ASK about Kietro, I swear I will implode). I love them to shreds, but that part is from Lance's POV, not mine!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, Spaceballs, or Bon Jovi (heh, never thought they could all go together...)  
  
Summary: You'll just have to wait and read, now won't you? ;)  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4  
  
He knew she didn't think he could get it, but he did. He wasn't one of those guys that let people know he could empathize. He didn't want to be the next damn Pietro, that's for sure. "Then I will," He grabbed hold of her covered wrist.  
  
Rogue just stood there. Now she was the slow one. What could he mean? He couldn't--he wouldn't try to--but maybe he was just too confident to let it go.  
  
"Lance, come on, ah didn't-" He smiled and slowly lifted up the gauze from her wrist. Now she was panicking. She did NOT want Lone Star running in her head tonight, and the next night, and the next until it wore off. But remembering just when Lance got the nickname "Lone Star" sparked a smile on her lips. Pizza The Hut had been Fred's to his dismay, and Princess Vespa was Kitty's...Kitty. A good reason not to let him do this.  
  
"S-she still loves you," She whispered with wide eyes.  
  
Lance stopped cold, skin to skin contact just inches away. "You know why she was yelling at me? Huh? 'Cause I found out 'bout her little friend. She said I was the reason he wouldn't talk to her. I was the reason for everything. She was just along for the ride. The rush. Well so was I. Little kitten come crying to me, an' I was too caught up in the innocent smiles and mini skirts to realize. No. She never loved me, Rogue. I was just a drop-it and leave-it kinda deal," With that he pressed his thumb into her wrist, barely enough to be called pressure. She didn't even notice until she saw him look up at her with a question in his eyes and on his face. 'Why isn't it DOING anything?!' And she had no answer. Why the hell WASN'T it doing anything? God, she had thought of this moment forever, but Lance was never in it. It was always some random person...like Bon Jovi or something. Never some...some...GUY! She couldn't even diss him anymore. What was up with that?  
  
Luckily for them both, she didn't have the time to ponder the question. He let go of her wrist and stepped back a few steps. Great, now he was afraid of her. Of all the people, of all the times! She mentally kicked herself for, well, everything! 'If's and 'but's ran though her mind as she stared in a confused silence, wrist still held up. She had to force herself to concentrate.  
  
She swallowed hard and slowly pulled off her right glove. She knew she had to make sure...even if it WAS publicly degrading. But apparently she was too slow about it, because "hello" a hand was on the back of her neck and everything swirled together to a mush of slow-motion. Brown eyes, weird feelings, and an odd pull-away. Her brain was practically humming with the effort to sort it all out.  
  
All in a Wal-Mart parking lot with bystanders staring in disbelieve, and not one of the two cared.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rogue plopped the wet blue bags on the table before a nervously shaking Pietro. His face lit up.  
  
"There's yer' candy, freak, and ah didn't hurt th' car," She tossed the keys onto the counter as the speed-demon tore open a bag.  
  
With a sigh, she left the kitchen and settled down on the couch beside a bored-looking Wanda. Wanda was flipping through television channels with an old remote. She stopped and gave Rogue a sideways glance.  
  
"Where'd you go?"  
  
"Wal-Mart," Rogue answered simply.  
  
"How was it?" Wanda smirked. Rogue stood up.  
  
"It was--romantic," She said and grabbed a cookie off a plate on end table beside the couch. "These' re good," she commented, returning the Maximoff's smirk as she walked into the hall.  
  
Wanda sat there with a confused look on her face. "What?" She questioned after a few minutes as what Rogue had said sank in. "What?!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Todd jumped onto the kitchen table some three hours later. He turned to Pietro, who had finished the bag of gummy bears and half the Hershey Kisses.  
  
"You heard 'bout the 'Wal-Mart' thing?" He asked, snatching a Kiss from the table with his tongue and eating it.  
  
"Yeah," Pietro screwed up his face. "They call that romantic?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Last Note: I'm sorry it took me an extra day to get this chapter up, I had to babysit for 5 hours! (oh.my.god. I do NOT do three year olds!! lol)  
  
That's the end, guys! I had fun writing it, and I hope you liked reading it! Please don't forget to review, I'd love to hear from you! 


End file.
